


Bite Me Soldier

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [118]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong></strong>
    <br/><em>based on a prompt: </em>
    <br/><br/><em>Can you write a fic based on the latest spoiler? AKA the one where Ian and Mickey are drunk and stumbling down the street towards the Gallagher's place</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me Soldier

"Do you  _believe_ that guy? Thinks he can get the better of you," Ian said, a grin plastered on his face as he and Mickey walked back towards the Gallagher house after a night that was ... interesting to say the least.

"I thought he was a chick at first, s'why he got the first few punches in," Mickey said, stumbling a little and reaching out to grab Ian's arm to keep his balance.

Ian scoffed, "Like he stood a chance against you anyway, we should celebrate!"

Mickey laughed and looked up at Ian, that stupid grin covering most of his face. God was he beautiful.

"What you gonna do tough guy? More than you did while I was gettin' beat on I hope," he teased and Ian threw his arm over Mickey's shoulder, the two of them laughing.

"I'd sing, but all I've got in my head is army songs," he chuckled.

"Well go on, let 'er rip," Mickey said, his arm reaching up to grab Ian's shoulder, pulling on his shirt a little as they tried to stay upright.

Ian laughed and cleared his throat, "Oohhh hi! Hi! Hey! The army's on the way," he sang, bellowing out of tune as Mickey tried not to fall to the ground laughing.

Maybe drinking their weight in alcohol was a little too much for them on this particular evening.

"Count off the cadence loud and strong!"

"Two, Three!" Mickey hollered, Ian gripping his shoulder tighter.

"For where e'er you go, you will always know - _fuck_!" he hissed as he tripped, nearly dragging the both of them down to the ground. "The army goes marching along!"

Mickey was just laughing because even in his drunk state - especially in his drunk state - Ian was just about the biggest dork ever.

"I didn't know you knew the words to that song," Ian grinned, stopping and sliding his hands around Mickey's waist.

" _Fuck you_ , I counted to three," he said.

"You missed one," Ian said.

"Which one?" Mickey asked.

"No, you missed  _one_."

"One ain't in the song you douchebag," he said.

"See you do know the words!" Ian said, his smart-ass grin back in place.

"Eh, bite me soldier," he said, shoving Ian back a little,but not enough to make him let go.

"Only if you want me to," he said, flicking his eyebrows. "Would have been better if you'd said 'eat me' but I wont complain."

"I would really prefer it if you  _didn't_  do that while I'm right here," the both looked up to see Lip standing by the gate with a cigarette between his fingers.

"Lip!" Ian called gleefully.

"Shit, we back already?" Mickey asked.

"That you are  _soldier._ What is that, some kind of weird sex game the two of you play?" he smirked.

"What's weird about that?" Ian asked, grinning as he shrugged and opened up the gate.

"Oh  _that's_ not weird, the two of you are though, singing fucking army songs in the middle of the night at the top of your fucking lungs. What happened to your face by the way?" he asked as he looked at Mickey.

"Thought you'd be used to him looking like that now," Ian said and Mickey flipped him off.

"Bar fight, and shut the fuck up wise ass," he said.

"Keep it down would you?" Lip said. "Everyone else is actually trying to make use of the dark hours of the day."

"Hey Mick, wanna go  _make use_ of the van?" Ian said and Lip rolled his eyes.

"So long as I cant fucking hear you from my room, make as much use of it as you can," Lip said, heading towards the stairs. "Night Ian."

"Night big brother," he said, waiting until he heard the door to Lip's room close. "So, where were we?"

Mickey grinned. "I believe I said something along the lines of 'eat me'."

Ian smiled and they retreated quickly - and clumsily - to the van. Needless to say, Lip's room was not safe from the audible reaches of their drunken escapades.


End file.
